


Bitter coffee is an acquired taste... just like you

by slyvir



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things are not what we expect them to be, and while that is not always a bad thing, sometimes it's not a good thing either. Just a really small drabble between Kurt and Sebastian in front of a way too bitter coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter coffee is an acquired taste... just like you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a very small dialogue that came up intomy mind the first time I tried use my newly bought hazelnut creamer and the bitter realization that it didn't sweeten my coffee as I was hoping... read also "being on diet sucks especially if you're used to drink sugar with coffee and you are banned from the sweet essence of life" XD  
> very similar version of this was publlished on tumblr thuough since I feltlike it I've slightly edited and expanded it (read as the dialogue is all that was posted before and I just wrotefrom scratch and on the go the description around it, not a big thing but fun to write nonetheless).

Kurts can't school his features fast enough to avoid showing the grimance he feels as the bitter taste invade his mouth. With his nose still wrinkling in distaste as he turns toward the guy sitting in front of him.

"Wasn’t the hazelnut creamer supposed to make it sweet? bitter coffee  is the worse"

Those words are met with an amused snort that turns into a teasing smirk as Sebastian's lips deliver the punch line.

"No Princess... it’s just an acquired taste"

A quick shake of his head and rolling his eyes is the first reaction the words provoke, then with a dramatic small circle of the wrist Kurt point one finger replying.

"You mean, oh I don’t know, like appreciate your meerkat face?"

Both of them try to hide their matching grin into the next sip of coffee, neither willing to be the first one to crack

"More like loosing my gag reflex when looking at your girly clothes Gay face"

Kurt's only extremely visible outward reaction to that is a raised eyebrow, though Sebastian's can see the amusement and humor sparking in the depths of the bright cristal clear eyes as the famuse bitch please face number 3 settle on Kurt's delicate features.

"Bitch please, you take pride in your lack of gag reflex "

Sebastian only smirks leering

"I do it with pleasure, and not only mine if you catch my drift"

And at that both crack down in a chuckle that betray the intimacy and teasing nature hidden by the insulting words, the cups holding the bitter beverage completely forgotten on the table.


End file.
